


Next Goodbye

by YouAreLight



Series: Batman Unlimited series [1]
Category: Batman Unlimited (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, wally is the flash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreLight/pseuds/YouAreLight
Summary: 閃電俠再次見到了夜翼。





	Next Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> beta小天使：Ariespeach  
> 因為官方說動物本能的閃電俠是巴里，而這個故事的閃電俠是沃利，雖然我怎麼看都覺得不像巴里，不過既然官方都這麼說了，所以還是設定半AU，只有更改沃利的部分。

    **_我要買瑪格麗特披薩。_** 沃利決定—或者說，閃電俠，畢竟他現在還穿著紅色的英雄制服。他正用行人無法捕捉到的速度在城市內奔馳著，只有他知道他的目的地—那不重要，反正對一個能夠在五分鐘內就能跑遍全世界的神速者來說，那真的不重要。

    何況，他腦中能夠在一分鐘內思考很多東西，他能在一秒內回神，豪豪秒秒地注意他前進的方向，他怎麼可能會—

    好吧，那也不重要。他唯一的目標是打擊犯罪，拯救世界。他知道，他知道，這就像教科書上會出現的那種官腔式說法，但這是真的。這意味著他唯一的方向就是需要幫助的人、尖叫的人、大哭的人、憤怒的人—任何人。

    他又想到哪裡了？

    喔對，食物。

   **_還有米蘭披薩，意式臘味的香腸、帕瑪森起士、炒覃菇、地中海香草，別忘記還有焦糖洋蔥，帶著糖，又有點焦味，嗯～美味。_ 閃電俠不自覺地舔了舔嘴唇。 _誰能抵抗得了焦糖洋蔥的美味呢？_**

    陰暗的小巷內有三個小混混正在威脅一個乾瘦的可憐蟲，閃電俠用三秒鐘就讓那三個人倒下，並且綑綁在地板上，一人一秒，剛剛好。被救的男子彎下他可憐的背，連聲道了好幾次謝。閃電俠露出他招牌笑容，然後繼續奔跑。

    他看見有個老婆婆過馬路，一輛卡車絲毫不受紅色指示燈的阻擾直向她衝來，閃電俠加快速度，趕在卡車撞上老婆婆前抱走她。他在人行道輕輕地放下她，短暫地接受老婆婆熱情的擁抱後，就跑去找卡車司機，給他上了一課關於交通規則與禮讓行人的課程。

    **_也許我還能再買個熱狗，絕對要多加點芥末醬，這可是精華。大概買十五個就好。_ 閃電俠在奔向下一個城市又想道。 _得替跟我一樣熱愛吃消夜的同好著想。_**

    他的眼角瞥到一個販賣墨西哥捲餅的攤子。 _墨西哥捲餅？有何不可？_ 他停下，向攤販買了一個，在他打算付錢時，小販拒絕了他，僅僅要求了一個簽名，高興地直說他會掛在家中的牆壁上。雖然如此，閃電俠還是趁小販沒注意偷偷將錢塞進了對方的口袋裡。

    閃電俠咬下了第一口，感覺到味蕾獲得了極大的滿足，高麗菜的香甜在舌頭上散開來，甜辣醬的香醇濃郁，而這外皮呢—好啦，他開個玩笑的，他只是在模仿前幾天在美食節目主持人說的話而已。老天，他餓翻了，而這種東西美味極了！

    他正要咬下第二口，聽到一陣驚呼，以及人們議論紛紛的聲音，他轉過頭，眼前有一小群人指著上方，他抬頭，一個穿著洋裝的女子在屋頂的邊緣處遙遙墜墜，隨時都有可能踏了個空，從十幾層之高的樓墜落，粉身碎骨。

     ** _再見了，美味的墨西哥捲餅。_** 閃電俠悲傷地將手中才吃一口的墨西哥捲餅扔進垃圾桶，朝大樓跑去。上一次的經驗讓他知道他可以在大樓上垂直奔跑，於是他沒有浪費時間在樓梯上，他直直衝向女子，將女子帶離了邊緣。女子恍惚地看著前方，眼底沒有一絲情緒，彷彿也不在乎誰救了她。

    「小姐？」閃電俠開口。

    女子沒有回覆，沒有移動，坐倒在地上，臉上浮現一抹微笑，卻不像給予閃電俠的。他猜測是毒品的效果，即便女子身上沒有傷口，他還是將女子帶到了醫院。接下來就是醫院與警方的事了。

    閃電俠走出醫院，接續他的巡邏。如果他想要在今晚吃到披薩，他得在四個小時內解決，那家店在晚間十一點就會關門。這應該沒什麼難度，他只剩下兩個城市了。

    **_為什麼我沒有大都會那個大塊頭的超級聽力呢？_** 閃電俠在絆倒一個搶劫犯時想道。這樣他只需要待在某個地方，也許是個漢堡店，或是個海灘，翹起二郎腿，曬著太陽，跟個美人聊聊天，享受點美食，然後在聽到求救聲時再採取行動。

    **_可憐的捲餅。_** 沃利想到垃圾桶的墨西哥捲餅。 ** _都不知道自己為什麼會被拋棄。可憐的捲餅。_**

    再接下來的一小時，他又解決了一個黑道對峙的局面、六個街頭上威脅老人家和孤獨女子的渾蛋、一個拿著槍搶劫冰淇淋店的罪犯、一個迷路的小孩、兩個在路上亂開槍的神經病。這個城市就這樣了，結束。

    **_今晚滿平靜的。_** 閃電俠站在這個城市連接著另一個城市的橋的一端，舔著冰淇淋，暫時歇息。 ** _沒有重大罪犯越獄，沒有外星人入侵，沒有邪惡組織出沒，沒有哥譚。可以稱得上是個平靜的夜晚。_**

**_哇，我竟然開始這麼說，看來我也是資深英雄了。_ **

    閃電俠吞下最後一口冰淇淋，伸伸懶腰，活動下筋骨。今晚的巡邏快結束了，只要他再巡最後一個城市就好，披薩跟熱狗正等著他。邁開腳步，他朝著布魯德海文的方向前進。之所以放在最後是有理由的。

    經過他初步橫掃城市，他確定了夜翼在布魯德海文的東部地區活動，於是他先到了西部地區。除了避開夜翼外，他以更快的速度穿梭，拯救人後也沒有停下來，希望這樣不會引起過多的注意。

    這個城市的…守衛者特別討厭他的協助，將他的介入視為一種入侵，他第一次巡邏，才不過踏入這裡十分鐘左右，就立刻被趕了出去，再之後的好幾次，他都得不到夜翼善意的回應，除非他擁有了名為“重大事件”的逃過一劫卡，不然下場都一樣。雖然這不意味著放棄，但現在只要是進入了布魯德海文，他就會特別得注意。留點自尊給那位守衛者，閃電俠可是個大好人，不介意做個無名英雄。

    然而，他還是要抱怨一下，竟然可以搞得跟哥譚的那位大蝙蝠一樣誇張，兩個城市的守衛者需要的是精神科醫生。多點英雄幫忙有什麼不好的？一加一永遠大於一這個道理連小學生都懂。

    不知道請夜翼吃個披薩能不能改變下對方的價值觀，比如說：你可以信任閃電俠，因為他是全世界最善良的人，就像你的超友好鄰居，相信他絕對不吃虧。

    他的眼角瞥到了一個看起來不超過七歲的小女孩，閃電俠停了下來，那女孩正四處張望，一下子小跑步，一下子蹲在地板上，一下子裝出貓叫的聲音。

    **_哼嗯，一個普通、乖巧的小女孩出現在街頭上，這是一個正常的事嗎？不，絕對不是。該是好鄰居閃電俠出場的時候啦。_** 閃電俠靠近了女孩。

    「嘿。」為了不嚇到女孩，他輕柔地出聲，並且臉上堆著了一個超級友好的笑容。

    女孩驚嚇地轉過身，一見著閃電俠就立刻尖叫，向著反方向逃走。

    閃電俠眨眨眼，一時沒有反應過來，所有人—不包含罪犯—見到他可是都很開心的，他這是第一次遇見有小孩子沒興奮地撲上去找他要簽名，更別提嚇得落荒而逃，就好像他是什麼穿著小丑衣的殺人狂一樣。

    不，他拒絕這種誤會。

    閃電俠計畫好先繞到女孩前面，好好跟她解釋一下。在他還來得及實施前，眼前的女孩被自己的腳給絆到，向前撲，他趕緊衝上去，抱住了女孩，好讓女孩是撲倒在他的懷裡，而非堅硬、粗糙的地板。

    「我不是壞人。」閃電俠一邊說，一邊幫女孩撥了撥裙子的灰塵「我是好人—你瞧，我有個閃電的標誌。」

    「我的媽咪說不要跟陌生人說話…」女孩懦懦地說。

    「你的媽咪是對的，但我不是陌生人，是我，你的好鄰居閃電俠！」閃電俠維持著蹲姿，挺著胸，打直腰背。

    女孩直視著他，滿臉疑惑的表情。

    「慢著，你從沒聽過我？」閃電俠問，這讓他有點受打擊。

    「有…可是我媽咪說不要相信穿著奇怪制服的人，她說你們都是壞人，不值得信任。」

    「什麼？」他震驚地喊出聲「為什麼？」

    「她說你們都“乖”理“乖”氣的，不敢露出真正的臉，只敢躲在面具之後，像個孬種，自以為是正義的一方，實際上是不作正經事的社會敗—」

    「好了好了，我知道了。」

    閃電俠摀住女孩的嘴。老天，現在的父母怎麼回事，怎麼教孩子說髒話？在她這個年紀，他甚至只要說一句“天殺的”都會被他爸媽處罰的。

    「讓我們回到一開始吧？」他放下了手「你好，我是閃電俠，這是我的英雄名字，你可以信任我，我是站在好人這邊的。你叫什麼名字？」

    「史黛西。」

    「史黛西。那是個好名字。」

    「謝謝。」史黛西露出了靦腆的微笑。

    「史黛西，你能告訴我，你為什麼這麼晚了還待在街頭上嗎？你的媽咪呢？」

    史黛西微微張嘴，眼神猶豫地閃爍不定。

    「史黛西…」閃電俠搜了搜全身上下。 _嗚，沒有糖果—但我可以修正這個錯誤。_ 「等我一下—大概半分鐘。」

    他跑到幾公里遠的城市找到了還有在營業的糖果店，吭啷吭啷地把架子上的水果糖掃進籃子裡，付了錢，又跑了回來。二十七秒，耶。

    史黛西還在原地等他。乖孩子。

    「不如這樣，」他回到了史黛西面前，將一袋的水果糖給她「這個給妳，妳偷偷告訴我妳逗留在外頭的秘密？我發誓我不會告訴任何人的。」

    「好。」史黛西露出大大的笑容「但你要跟我打勾勾。」

    史黛西伸出小指，閃電俠用他的小指勾住史黛西的，然後上下搖動。他們鬆開後，史黛西笑得開懷，不再戒備他。

    「我在找安娜。」史黛西開始解釋「她被貓咪咬走了。我知道我應該要好好看著她，但我只是離開了一下！」

    「誰是安娜？」

    「我的朋友。」

    「哇，那隻貓一定是很大，才能夠叼起妳的朋友。記得那隻貓長什麼樣嗎？獠牙？紅棕色的斑點？奇怪的尾巴？」一個失蹤案。閃電俠提高了警覺。

    「不不，牠是一隻小貓咪，全身黑壓壓的，快得像是—像是—」

    「閃電。」閃電俠接過他的話。

    「對！」

    一隻小貓咪能夠叼起一個體積大牠幾倍的人？這肯定不是普通的貓咪。看起來平靜的夜晚會變得多少不平靜了。

    「史黛西，你的朋友什麼時候失蹤的？」閃電俠問。

    「我吃完晚餐後，回到房間，就看到貓把安娜咬走。我立刻追著貓，可是牠跑得好快，我丟失了牠…」史黛西難過地說「我一直找，一直找，還是找不到安娜…」

    「別擔心，你現在正跟閃電俠在一起呢，我很確定很快就會找到她了。」

    「你要幫我？」史黛西問。

    「當然，我是個好人，我當然會幫妳。」閃電俠說，然後站了起來「在此之前，讓我先—」

    「史黛西！」一個尖銳的女聲喊道。

    接著閃電俠看到一名有點年紀的紅髮女子衝了上前，緊緊地抱住史黛西，她的身體在發抖，臉上滿是淚痕。

    「媽咪！」史黛西環住紅髮女子。

    「感謝老天，喔，老天爺啊，我以為妳被—喔天啊…」紅髮女子端起史黛西的臉龐「妳有受傷嗎？」

    「沒有。」史黛西搖頭。

    紅髮女子抱起了史黛西，口中還念念有詞。這時候，她的視線轉到了閃電俠身上，他回以一個“我絕對不是壞人”的笑容。

    「你是誰？」紅髮女子瞇起眼睛，溫和的聲音頓時變得凌厲「是妳綁走史黛西的嗎？」

    好—吧，他的笑容不管用了，又一次的。

    「不，媽咪，他是閃電俠，他說他要幫我找安娜。」史黛西說。

    「是的，呃，女士，我在這附近遇見了史黛西，她告訴我安娜失蹤了，我想我能幫得上忙。」閃電俠說，還是給了一個笑容「我不是壞人。」他補充。

    紅髮女子不再瞪著他，但臉色依舊沒有好轉。

    「所以…」閃電俠咳了一聲「妳的女兒說安娜失蹤了，妳有安娜的照片，或是任何關於安娜的訊息嗎？你有通知她的家人，讓他們報警了嗎？」

    紅髮女子的表情轉變成困惑，那跟史黛西困惑時有些相似。

    「你確實知道安娜是一個玩偶，對吧？」她一字一句地說。

    一個什麼？

    「喔，你不知道。」紅髮女子笑了出來，是一種響亮的笑聲。

    閃電俠尷尬地搔了搔後腦杓，不知道該不該高興紅髮女子放下了敵視，還是該為他的自尊默哀。

    「安娜是我女兒的玩偶，是我…丈夫給她縫的。」紅髮女子解釋。

    「你會幫我找安娜對不對？」史黛西著急地問。

    「甜心，我們明天再一起找好不好？讓這個叔叔去忙他的事。」紅髮女子用哄騙的口吻說道。

    「別忘了我，我也會幫忙找安娜的。」閃電俠說，紅髮女子詫異地看著他「她是史黛西重要的朋友不是嗎？每一個女孩都值得最好的朋友。」

    紅髮女子注視著他好一陣子，最後輕輕出聲。

    「謝謝。」

    「不用謝，那是我該做的—妳知道，作為一個英雄。」閃電俠笑道，指著他胸前的閃電標誌「我先送妳們回去吧，現在很晚了，一個美麗的女士跟一個可愛的小小姐走在街上很危險的。」

    「可我還沒找到安娜！」史黛西在她母親的懷裡掙扎著。

    「我會找到安娜的。只是我可能需要一張安娜的照片。」閃電俠微笑，伸出他的小指「打勾勾？」

    「打勾勾。」史黛西開心地伸出手。

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

    **_好，我需要新的戰略。_** 閃電俠一籌莫展地倚靠著籬笆，有些狼狽。用一雙腿跑遍整個城市來找一個玩偶似乎不是個很好的方法，大海撈針對他而言小事一件，但前提是他能跑遍整個海洋，他又不能隨便跑到民宅裡東翻西找。

    他手中拿著史黛西的母親給他的照片，上面是史黛西抱著一隻人形玩偶。玩偶大概一個手掌的大小，眼睛是用紅色鈕扣縫上的，穿著綠色洋裝，有一頭棕色的毛髮。

    他現在的線索只有這張照片，跟犯人是一隻全黑色的貓，還有時間是晚間大約七點半過後三個—這線索還真是少得可憐。

    起碼他能確定安娜不會躺臥在街頭，他花了十分鐘之久地盤式地搜索了不包含屋內的地方，有見到兩、三黑貓，但沒有安娜的蹤影。

    也許他能夠向警方求助，請他們調監視器畫面？

    「你在這裡做什麼？」

    閃電俠被突如其來的聲音嚇得幾乎跳起來。

    他保證他能在不被對方發現的情況下回頭再轉過來，但他不需要看見對方的長相，也能聽出這是誰。

    夜翼—布魯德海文天殺的守衛者。

    「喔嗨，夜翼，」閃電俠熱情地張開雙手「好久不見，自從上一次我們在哥譚的合作就沒再見面了，就是那個動物大集合的那次，那一次還真驚險啊，不得不說我們真是合作無間。話說回來了，你最近怎麼樣了？」

    夜翼依舊扳著一張臉，絲毫沒有被他的熱情感染。

    「回答我的問題。你在這裡做什麼？」夜翼又問了一次。

    「呃…」

    「用二十個字以內說完。」夜翼強硬地說「我不需要聽太多的廢話。」

    「喔…給我一分鐘思考。」閃電俠比出食指。

    **_我剛好路過這裡—絕對不是刻意的—碰巧遇到了一個女孩，她在找她的朋友，是一個名叫安娜的玩偶，她說—好吧，這絕對超過二十字。_**

    **_我遇見了一個女孩，她的朋友安娜被一隻貓給咬走，所以我正在幫她找—二十九個字，好_ _，_ _重來。_**

**_有一個小女孩的玩偶被黑貓咬走了，我在幫她找—二十字，剛好，太棒了！_ **

    正當他打算把他腦中的那二十個字搬出來時，一個念頭忽然阻止了他。閃電俠皺起了眉頭。

    如果他告訴夜翼，他只是在找玩偶而闖入他的城市，夜翼大概會毫不留情地就將把他轟出城市，尋找女孩失蹤的玩偶似乎並非是一個很好的逃過一劫卡，不管閃電俠覺得那有多麼重要。

    不過上一次他救了夜翼後，他們關係應該好轉了不少，當他說“我們下次應該還要再來一次”時，夜翼可是附和他了，所以，也許他能利用這點交情…？

    他偷偷看向夜翼，對方環著胸，不耐煩地打量著他，看起來心情糟糕透底。

    —或者不要。

    閃電俠清了清喉嚨，準備好接受挑戰。

    「我正在追蹤一個搶劫案—珠寶失蹤案。」做得好，沃利‧維斯特，無懈可擊的理由「十五個字。」他炫耀道。

    「這跟布魯德海文有什麼關係？」夜翼還是不受影響，繼續問道。

    「犯人逃進了這裡。」七個字，很好。

    不知道為什麼夜翼嘆了一口氣，向前了幾步，估計他通過了考驗。

    「你有什麼線索。」

    「慢著，你要跟我一起調查？」閃電俠慌張了起來「呃，不是說我討厭我們組隊，我很喜歡，真的，但是…呃…你不是忙著嗎？你總是說你很忙，我想就不勞駕你幫我帶路了。」

    「我今晚的巡邏結束了。」夜翼淡淡地說。

    「那你一定很累了，不如早點回去休息，喝個熱牛奶，睡在溫暖的床上，聽起來很不錯。」閃電俠建議「要是你想的話，我還可以幫你按摩個一分鐘。」

    「我不需要你告訴我要做什麼。」夜翼冷冷說道「我也不打算放著你一個人在城市裡亂來。」

    「這聽起來像是你覺得我會不小心燒了這個城市，或者我會邀請一堆朋友然後留下一堆垃圾—不過這應該是我的錯覺，對吧？」閃電俠開玩笑地說。

    夜翼只是緊盯著他。

    「我的城市，我的規則，你不接受可以滾。」夜翼吐出厲言「又或者，你有什麼理由想要在這個城市裡偷偷摸摸的？」

    「沒有。」閃電俠立刻否認。

    「很好。」

    **_求救，求救，閃電號求救。_** 看著夜翼越來越靠近他，閃電俠在心底哀號。

    「告訴我細節—去除掉廢話—這個是什麼案子？你是怎麼追蹤到這裡的？」夜翼問。

    看起來他已經失去逃走的機會。不管了，死馬當活馬醫。

    「呃…在我說之前，我要先告訴你，這個案子有點離奇…」他斷斷續續地說。

    「相信我，我經歷過的離奇案件要比你想像中的多。繼續說下去，我再決定我要不要送你去精神病醫院。」

    「別怪我沒提醒你。」閃電俠緩緩地說。趁著這個時間，在他腦中飛快地構思一個不會被戳破，又能順利解決失蹤案的說法「這件事發生在大約七點…七點半左右，一間寶石店發生了搶案，警報響時，我剛好經過那裡，所以我跑進了寶石店，準備好大展身手，就像我平常做的，但是—就是這個但是—我一踏進去卻什麼也沒看到，沒有拿著槍的強劫犯，也沒有拿著棒棍的青年，裡面沒有半個人。你也許會覺得肯定是誤觸了警報，我一開始也這麼想，所以打算先關掉警報，在這個時候，有一隻黑貓竄了出來，嘴裡咬著一串珠寶，雖然很驚訝，但我的英雄警覺告訴我這不對勁，於是我立刻就追上去，追著牠到了布魯德海文後，就追丟了牠。」

    閃電俠說完後，強迫自己直視夜翼的眼睛，並且擺出他最真誠的微笑。 _別撇開視線，他就會相信你。_

    夜翼沒有像他想像的用審查似的目光打量他，此時，對方正好移開了目光。

    「詭異。」夜翼評論，更像自言自語。

    「我說的是真的！」閃電俠著急地喊出聲。

    夜翼把視線轉回閃電俠身上。

    「你不知道。」夜翼說。這是一個肯定句。

    閃電俠忍不住皺眉。這是他在兩個小時內第二次聽到這句話了，為什麼他有種所有人都知道發生了什麼事，只是他是唯一一個狀況外的人的感覺？

    他不知道為什麼，但是他不喜歡這種感覺。

    「好—這位超神秘，擁有一堆秘密先生，也許你能告訴一些我不知道的事。」閃電俠帶著受挫的口吻說。

    「也許，」夜翼用比他更大的音量說「這位超開放，不顧別人隱私先生，你該少管點閒事，秘密先生不喜歡被刺探。」

    「什麼？我只不過問你知道什麼，這也算刺探？」說真的，夜翼有很嚴重的毛病。

    夜翼冷哼，然後忽然僵住，不可置信地看著閃電俠。

    「讓我搞清楚一件事—你追貓追到這裡，結果讓牠跑了？你是—你跑輸一隻貓？」夜翼問。

    「呃……」糟糕，這的確太不合理，他怎麼沒想到？「牠很狡猾，我有點大意了？」

    「哼嗯…」夜翼做出思考的模樣「對象是你的話，聽起來倒很合理。」他喃喃說道。

    …感覺他又度過一次危機，但這次他覺得開心不起來。他不該講太快的，應該想個更酷一點的藉口。說貓拿著一把緩速槍行得通嗎？

    「我—」他還試圖要挽一點顏面。

    「你在哪裡追丟牠的？」夜翼打斷他，顯然沒興趣理會他的自尊心之戰。

    「你真的—真的確定不回家睡個覺？這種小案子我大概五分鐘就能解決了。」閃電俠期待地問。

    「為什麼你會覺得幾個小時前的你追丟了一隻貓，現在的你還能追得到牠？」夜翼嘲諷地說「在我開始覺得你可疑前，給我我要的答案。」

    閃電俠別無選擇，只好認命，畢竟他還能怎麼辦呢？再說，有夜翼幫忙倒也不是壞事，這就好像在身上安裝了百科全書、偵探、駭客三套軟體系統，要是他想追蹤一隻貓，夜翼是最好的選擇。

    他只需要小心一點，不要被夜翼發現他真正的目的就好。他做得到的。沒問題。

    「跟我來。」閃電俠說。

    他一手搭在夜翼的肩膀上，另一隻手抓住他的手臂，接著就用他的能力將他們兩個帶到了史黛西的家。

    「這裡。」閃電俠說。

    夜翼迅速地甩開了閃電俠的手。

    「我說過別這麼做！」夜翼喊道。

    「拜託，這沒這麼糟吧？」閃電俠說「而且，還要等你過來太慢了，借助我的速度可以節省好多時間。」

    「這不代表你可以把人當作行李一樣提來提去，不是每個人都享受你的便車！」

    「上一次我搭著你跑時，你可沒抱怨。」

    「上一次我可沒選擇。」夜翼按著太陽穴，再開口時，冷靜多了「聽著，我很感謝你救了我，但這個跟那次是兩碼事，我可以自己過來，不需要借助你的力量。」

    「為什麼？」閃電俠決定搬出他的哲學「一加一永遠大於一，老兄，你有腦袋，我有行動力，我們可以互補，只要我們兩個合作，有什麼問題解決不了？學著省力點才聰明。」

    「人不是數字，也不會像數字這麼簡單。」夜翼說。

    「我倒覺得你把人想得太複雜了。你是英雄，我也是英雄，我們都是好人，」閃電俠指了指自己，又指了指夜翼「兩個人，不是大於一嗎？」

    夜翼搖著頭。

    「留著那荒謬的理論給你自己吧，你要說服任何人接受也無所謂，別把我牽扯進去。」

    夜翼走向前，環顧了四周，最後定格在史黛西的房屋上。

    「那房子…」

    「怎麼了？」閃電俠問。

    「不，沒什麼。那邊有監視器。」夜翼舉起他的手臂，按出了虛擬螢幕。

    虛擬螢幕上出現了大量的亂碼，只見夜翼的手指飛快地在鍵盤上游移，緊接著螢幕上出現了畫面，是這個街道的景象。

    「你什麼時候追到這裡的？」夜翼問。

    「七點四十左右。」閃電俠想了想說。

    夜翼按了兩下，螢幕的畫面開始倒轉，直到左下方的時間顯現為七點四十，才恢復了正常速度。

    畫面上一片寂靜，就像現在街道上的景象，兩側的房子分別並聯，微弱的光從窗戶發散，與少數招牌的燈光呈現鮮明的對比。街頭上只有一兩個行人通過，馬路上的紙屑被吹起後，在空中畫了一圈便回到了地面。

    在左下角的時間為七點四十二分時，一個黑色的小東西從史黛西房子的二樓跳了下來。不等閃電俠說“就是那個”，夜翼拉大的畫面，那是一隻毛髮全黑的貓，嘴裡叼著某個東西，但從這個角度看不清是什麼，即便夜翼處理了模糊的畫面，還是只能看見紅色、綠色的區塊顏色。

    閃電俠為他的運氣鬆了一口氣。

    黑貓跳到地面上，沿著馬路向前跑，轉個彎就不在監視器的範圍了。夜翼按了幾下，出現了另一個有黑貓畫面，牠不斷奔跑，拐進了一個巷口，又消失在螢幕上。

    「這需要點工夫了…」夜翼嘆氣，手指又回到了鍵盤上，敲打著。

    螢幕上的畫面不斷變動，從各個不同的角度拍攝，接著換到另一個完全不同的街道，再是下一個街道。

    「起碼能夠知道這座城市沒上演《全民公敵》。」夜翼說，手沒停過。

    「我喜歡那部電影。」閃電俠說，鑒於現在沒他的事「不如哪天我們一起去看個電影？」

    「找到了！」夜翼的臉上浮現了一個“逮到你”的微笑。

    然而，跟剛才一樣，黑貓只短短得出現了幾秒鐘，又轉進一個沒有監視器的巷子裡。

    夜翼焦躁地敲打鍵盤，重複著剛才的動作。彷彿在玩貓抓老鼠遊戲，只是耍著玩的是老鼠。在那數十個監視器影像當中，貓幾乎只會留下不到十秒鐘的身影，然後無影無蹤，就算他們追上，牠又會再次消失。

    「要不是他看起來是隻普通的貓，我會說牠好像知道監視器在哪一樣。」閃電俠說。

    「牠是在躲避監視器。」夜翼說。

    「你怎麼知道？」

    「牠大部分都在巷弄裡穿梭，每一次出現在監視器鏡頭上都是因為只有一條捷徑，牠不得不冒險—牠在選擇路線，牠有目的地。」夜翼看著畫面上的貓，穿過馬路後鑽進小巷裡。

    「貓能做到那樣？」

    「不能。」

    「那牠是怎麼—」

    「你可以等到抓到貓之後，把牠捉進審問室裡，好好審問牠一番。」夜翼繼續跟黑貓展開追逐遊戲。

    貓跑進了民宅，咬走了玩偶，現在又是想盡辦法躲避監視器？詭異，這真的像他的謊言一樣，既離奇又詭異。

    貓最後在進入到一個小巷子後，就沒有再出現了，不論夜翼切換了幾次鏡頭。他們失去了蹤影，或者他們追到了盡頭。

    「霍爾街130號。」夜翼說。

    「太好了，我們趕緊過去吧！」

    夜翼還盯著螢幕，似乎在思考什麼。

    「我沒看見你。」夜翼說「你說你在這個地方追丟他，但你從沒出現在畫面上。」

    **_慘了。該死。該死。_**

    「你當然不會看到我，作為一個全世界最快的人要是被監視器拍到，不是砸了我的名聲嗎？」閃電俠故作鎮定地說。

    夜翼沉默了一會後，按了手套上的按鍵，將紅點定位在地圖上後，就關掉了螢幕。

    呼。幸好他腦筋轉得很快。

    閃電俠伸出手，想抓著夜翼就跑，但對方一個瞪視就阻止了他，他只好放下手。

    「我們那裡見，不要衝進去，不要擅自行動。」夜翼舉高手，瞄準了屋頂「我說真的。」

    「如果你堅持的話…比誰較快到那。」

    閃電俠咧嘴一笑，然後就向目標前進，不用一分鐘，他就來到了霍爾街130號，找到黑貓最後現身的巷子。

    **_我贏了，我就知道—總是我贏！_** 閃電俠心情很好得哼哼笑著。神秘先生應該還要一點時間，他可以先大略搜查一現場—的周遭，不違反夜翼的要求。搞不好在夜翼來之前就找到些證據。既然沒辦法省下來這裡的時間，起碼可以省下搜查的時間。

    他先觀察了下外面的房子，巷子兩側的房子是商業大樓，現在已經過了營業時間，招牌的燈已經關掉。他繞了一圈，甚至跑上了屋頂，沒發現異常。

    他回到了巷子前，夜翼還是沒到。 ** _我的天…他怎麼能這麼慢？他是坐著烏龜來嗎？_**

    閃電俠沒有耐心地在巷子附近走來走去，眼底一直緊盯著巷口。他甚至還又重新橫掃了一次。

    **_啊—我不想等了。_** 閃電俠放棄了等待，進入了巷子。巷子不算狹窄，也不算寬敞，大約只夠他伸長雙手。

    **_不正常的貓進入了正常的巷子。_** 閃電俠在巷子裡走動。這裡跟一般巷子沒什麼兩樣，隨著遠離大馬路的光照，越深入就越昏暗，垃圾桶臭氣薰天，留出汁液。噁心。

    有一個流浪漢睡坐在用報紙鋪的的地板上，用紙箱做出一個小小的屋簷，一旁放著一瓶半滿的酒瓶，似乎在這裡待了好一段時間。

    也許流浪漢看到了什麼。

    「嗨，先生。」閃電俠叫住了流浪漢。

    流浪漢似乎是因為忽然被叫到而嚇了一跳，他迷茫，又驚恐地抬頭看著閃電俠。

    「抱歉打擾了。」閃電俠蹲下來「我正在追蹤一個珠寶竊盜案，你能幫我一個忙嗎？」

    「你是閃電俠。」流浪漢像是沒聽到閃電俠的問題似的，瞪著大眼望著他。

    「是，我是。」閃電俠微笑。

    「喔老天…我什麼也沒做，別找我！」流浪漢抖擻著身子，雙手摀著臉「找別人去吧，我什麼壞事都沒做！」

    「不不，我不是要找你麻煩—」閃電俠趕緊澄清。這座城市到底怎麼了？每一個看到他的人好像都把他當成鬼一樣「我只是想問你有沒有看到一隻全黑的貓經過？」

    「你不是…來捉我進警局的…？」

    「除非你做了讓我需要把你扔進警局的事。」閃電俠輕鬆地說「不過你也說了你沒有嘛，所以沒什麼好擔心的。」

    他故作隨意的態度並沒有讓流浪漢放下心，對方仍然飽受驚嚇的樣子。

    「我…」流浪漢的聲音變得嘶啞。

    「拜託告訴我你不是什麼連續殺人犯。」閃電俠說。

    「我什麼也沒做！」流浪漢喊道「相信我，拜託！」

    「我相信你。」閃電俠立刻說「你先冷靜下來，拜託—你現在弄得我也緊張了。我不是來抓你的壞人，我只是來找一隻貓的，牠抓走了小女—呃，我是說他拿走了珠寶，我正在幫找珠寶店的大盜。」

    流浪漢還在發抖，無論閃電俠如何安撫他，再三保證他沒有惡意，都沒辦法讓對方冷靜下來。

    這種時候該怎麼辦呢？閃電俠思考著他是否該放棄詢問流浪漢，既然對方這麼怕他的話。

    「只要回答我這個問題—這個問題很簡單，你只需要點頭或搖頭—你有看到一隻黑色的貓嗎？」閃電俠問。

    流浪漢沒回答。閃電俠嘆出氣，或許他該放棄折磨這可憐的人。

    「我們只想要一個答案，然後就離開，沒有電話，沒有警察。」夜翼的聲音從閃電俠的左側傳來。

    「夜、夜翼！」流浪漢臉色一瞬間慘白。

    閃電俠挑高眉毛，站了起來。那老傢伙快被嚇死了，如果說他的到來是會讓流浪漢嚇到發抖的程度，那夜翼的到來就是會讓流浪漢半夜睡不著，產生陰霾的程度。

    「也許你該先迴避一下，我覺得他快被你嚇到尿褲子了，讓我來跟他談心。」閃電俠小聲地說「我快得到答案了。」

    「我們沒時間了。」夜翼回應。

    **_這是什麼意思？_** 閃電俠想問，可夜翼已經接近了流浪漢。

    「你有看見黑貓嗎？」夜翼問，語氣沒有一絲起伏。

    流浪漢點頭，身體止不住顫抖。閃電俠忍不住皺眉，他可不喜歡這個。

    「牠往哪裡跑了？」

    「那、那裡…」流浪漢指著上方。

    閃電俠順著手指的方向看去，有一個開著的窗戶。

    「謝了。」夜翼說。

    閃電俠回過頭時，夜翼已經走到他的附近。流浪漢在他身後抱著頭，不斷啜泣。

    「你不應該—」閃電俠開口。

    他還沒說完，夜翼就射出了溝爪，飛了上去。

    「—利用恐懼。」閃電俠說完，然後扶著他的額頭。

    有時候—在這種時候—他會覺得夜翼糟糕極了。他們是英雄，應該要帶給人們希望、安心，那是他們代表的象徵，而不是製造恐懼，利用他們的恐懼來達到目的。這樣是不對的。

    在他當上閃電俠前，他從沒想過那個穿得像聖誕節的年少英雄會擁有這一面，電視上的羅賓是快活的，歡樂的，所有他看到的報紙也幾乎是正面的。羅賓是蝙蝠俠的搭檔，他打擊犯罪，拯救世界，那種人生是在那個時期的青少年會有的夢想。

    曾經有一陣子，他也幻想過，嚮往過那種人生，他甚至為自己取好的名字—就叫閃電小子，聽起來很酷，不是嗎？

    他沒成為閃電小子，他成為了閃電俠，與不再是羅賓的夜翼第一次相遇時，他真的以為他搞錯人了，他在那個英雄身上看不見羅賓的影子，紅色的大鳥取代了“R”，似乎也宣布了知更鳥的離巢。夜翼仍然打擊犯罪，拯救世界，但他難以把夜翼與羅賓聯想在一起。

    閃電俠看向流浪漢。

    「抱歉我的朋友有點…急躁。」因為隔了一段距離，他用比較大的音量說，期望對方不會覺得他在兇他「你真的沒做壞事—起碼不是超壞的壞事對吧？」

    流浪漢沒有回答，他踉蹌地跑走，忙著逃離這個地方—也許是他們。

    閃電俠嘆氣，然後順著牆壁跑進了窗戶。

    室內一片黑暗，看起來不像是辦公室，沒有鐵製的桌子，沒有官方式的擺設，裡面有的只有幾張隨意擺放的木桌。牆上滿是裂痕，油漆也剝落了不少，天花板的燈搖搖欲墜地掛在他的頭上，地板上散落著石碎、油漆。閃電俠在桌面上划了一下，手指上滿是灰塵，他吹口氣。

    **_這個地方一定廢棄很久了。_** 閃電俠想。真沒想到一個外表如此亮麗的大樓，裡面竟會是如此破舊。

    **_我們偉大的英雄去哪了？_** 閃電俠打開門，進入了長廊，沒看到夜翼。

    長廊的景象沒比他離開的那個房間好，同樣的混亂，同樣的黑暗，到處都是碎石頭、油漆碎片，牆壁上還有污漬。

    他覺得事有蹊俏，不僅僅是這個案子，夜翼的反應也很不對勁。他應該才是那個會急於解決案件的人，然而夜翼卻比他還積極，而且，一開始的“你不知道”到不久前的“我們沒時間了”也很弔詭，這種種跡象都透露出夜翼知道了他所不知道的事。

    他一直以為夜翼的不友善是因為脾氣本來就不好，但現在看來似乎是因為某件“全世界都知道只有閃電俠不知道”的事。

    那隻貓肯定有問題。如果剛才他無法確定的話，現在他可以非常篤定地說，那隻貓絕對不是單純拿走了玩偶這麼簡單。

    但為什麼？那只是一個普通的玩偶。

    他在一間房間裡找到夜翼，對方正站在一張桌子旁，手中拿著機器掃描桌面。

    「小心你的腳步，別踩到了地上的鞋印。」夜翼沒抬頭「這裡有幾個新的手印，我想手印的主人沒離開多久。」

    「你不應該那麼做。」閃電俠說。

    「你是指什麼？」

    「剛才。你威脅那老傢伙。」

    「我沒有刻意威脅他。如果你沒注意到，你我正穿著制服，罪犯理所當然地會恐懼。」

    「他不是什麼罪犯。」

    「你又怎麼知道？」夜翼瞥向他「因為他看起來是個好人？還是因為他的臉上寫著“我是好人”？」

    「你不能假定所有人都是壞人—那些只是單純過生活的一般人呢？那些只是開開心心跟朋友玩樂的孩子呢？你也要說他們是罪犯？」

    「只要條件允許，所有人都會犯罪。」

    「你真的這麼想？」閃電俠難以置信地說「你怎能這麼想？」

    夜翼沒有回答他，只是將頭轉回到掃描器上。機器掃到了幾個清晰的手印，夜翼叫出手套上的螢幕，將那些手印放入了資料庫進行對比。

    「我告訴你不要擅自行動。」夜翼說「你違背了我的指示。」

    「這不是我的錯，你太慢了。而我只是想幫我們省點時間。」閃電俠說「什麼時候你變成了指揮的人了？我以為我們是搭檔。」

    「就因為我們在一起工作也不代表我們是搭檔。你在我的城市裡，就要聽我的命令。」

    **_是啊是啊，“我的城市，我的規矩”是吧？_**

    「我們到底在追查什麼？」閃電俠質問。

    「“珠寶大盜”。」

    「別把我當白痴，夜翼，我知道你隱瞞了什麼，也別告訴我不干我的事，或是什麼鬼城市規矩，你不相信我，這沒關係，我懂了，但我就在這裡了，我也是這個案子的一份子，這不是只有你的事而已，你沒權力對我說謊。」

    「當然你會這麼說，因為你非常坦白。」夜翼冷冷地說。

    「這是什麼意思？」閃電俠愣住。

    夜翼張開嘴巴。微型電腦發出聲音，螢幕上閃爍著“吻合”的字體，並出現一個男人的臉，有著棕色的頭髮與黑色的眼睛，兩邊的臉頰凹陷下，年紀不超過四十。

    夜翼點擊了男人的臉，空中投射出關於男子的資料。

    「我知道我們該去哪了。」夜翼說。

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    「等待我的訊號。」夜翼的聲音從通訊器傳來。

    閃電俠躲藏在樹木之後，在他前面，是一間老舊的倉庫，木柱上已被蛀爛，看起來隨時都會崩塌。

    「你確定你要躲在那玩意裡面？」閃電俠問「那房子看起來不怎麼牢固。」

    「主要木樑還很堅固，要是它十分鐘前都沒倒了，現在也不會。」

    閃電俠沒跟他爭辯，反正要是真倒了，他相當確定他能趕在房屋壓死夜翼前，把夜翼救出來。

    「他們出現了嗎？」閃電俠問。

    「沒有。他們還在地下室。」

    「既然他們都在裡面，為什麼我們不直接衝進地下室，抓住他們，把他們五花大綁，再扔進監獄就行了？」閃電俠問。

    「還不行，我必須弄清楚他們的目的是什麼。」

    「什麼目的？」

    通訊器的另一頭沒了聲音。

    **_又一次。_** 他真的開始厭煩了夜翼的沉默。

    「你仍然不願意告訴我真相嗎？」閃電俠問。沒回應「起碼告訴我敵人是誰，我好知道我打的是誰！」

    「…你應該多讀點報紙。」夜翼說「媒體稱他們為魔笛大盜，是一個竊盜集團，他們藉由操控動物來奪取財務。」

    「就像貓搶走珠寶那樣？」

    「……是啊。第一個案件是烏鴉在大馬路上叼走了價值不斐的手錶，接下來陸陸續續有不少類似的案件，但奪走財物的動物都只限於烏鴉，在之後老鼠也加入了行列，現在包含前面兩個動物，又多了貓跟狗。」

    「哇喔，當整個城市的動物都成為了你的敵人，那一定很可怕。不過為什麼這件事沒有鬧大？像這麼離奇的事，沒道理沒成為全國新聞。」他很確定他沒在電視上或報紙上看過。

    「因為他們的犯罪範圍只有這個城市，而且狩獵的目標大多是中上—但不到高級的財物—手錶、錢包、手提包—都是一些常見的東西。要不是受害案件太多，警方也不會當一回事。他們很聰明。」

    這解釋了那隻黑貓躲避監視器的行為，可能也解釋為什麼會選擇那個玩偶—雖然他不覺得那玩偶能換多少錢—但這解釋不了夜翼反常的行為，夜翼沒必要為了這種普通—好吧，不普通，但他只是要表達反差—的案子遲遲不肯鬆口。

    所以，問題回到了夜翼不願回答的問題—目的是什麼？

    「他們出現了。」夜翼說「我把他們的影像傳給你。」

    閃電俠嵌著微型電腦的眼罩上出現了一張照片，除了不久前看在夜翼的螢幕上看見的那個男人，又多了一個金髮男人與棕髮女人，看起來相當年輕。

    「三個人，一人一個，多出來的那個，就看誰先解決啦—我打賭我能比你快解決。」閃電俠說。

    「不，你有別的工作。看見黑髮男子腰帶的陶笛嗎？」夜翼說。

    他放大了照面，黑髮男子的腰間有一個黃色陶笛。

    「看見了。」

    「那就是他用來操作動物的工具。你需要你先拿走那個笛子，我來處裡那三個人。」

    「好。」閃電俠點頭「可不想要其他動物打擾我們的派對。」

    「將你的眼罩轉換成紅外線功能，在我行動前，我會先打破屋內所有的燈泡，而那就是我給你的訊號。」夜翼說。

    「收到。」

    閃電俠探出他的頭，謹慎地看向倉庫。應該再過不久，訊號就會來了，他要做好萬能準備。

    **_就快了。_** 閃電俠想。 ** _再過一下。_**

    倉庫內的燈依然亮著，完全沒有暗下來的趨勢。好，應該比過不久還要再久一點，但—就快了。

    他盯著倉庫的燈，連眨眼都不太敢眨，擔心會錯過了訊號，讓整個計畫失敗。他現在整個神經都已經崩在最高點。

    再一下—可能再十秒左右他就會聽到裡面出現混亂的聲響，他就能衝進去把一切都解決掉，他會找到安娜，將她還給史黛西，然後他就能照原定計畫買披薩。還有時間。

     然而，一分鐘過去，仍然沒有動靜。

    **_我應該先問問夜翼他大概什麼時候會給我訊號。_ 閃電俠想。 _好讓我可以做好心理準備—錯過了就不好了，不是嗎？_**

    「還沒好嗎？」閃電俠打開通訊向夜翼詢問。

    「還沒。」

    「喔。」閃電俠說「只是問問。」

    又過了一分鐘，閃電俠的神經從緊繃變成了焦躁。 ** _天啊，他為什麼還不把那該死的燈泡打碎！_**

    「還沒好嗎？」閃電俠又打開了通訊。

    「…還沒。」

    「什麼時候—」

    「等我覺得可以的時候。」夜翼切斷通訊。

    閃電俠噘著嘴。這簡直是折磨！夜翼應該出本書，就叫《最折磨閃電俠的方法》，這絕對可以大賣，尤其是他的敵人，肯定會樂不可支的。

    **_《新招！折磨閃電俠的不二選擇！》這個名字會不會比較聳動一點？_** 閃電俠思考。 _ **希望他們會幫我放一張比較好看的照片。**_

    閃電俠坐到地上，手指交叉，用自己的大拇指互相推擠、壓住、繞圈。這只給了他幾秒鐘的樂趣，接下來他無聊地跟自己玩起猜拳。

    他抬頭看向倉庫，還是亮的，超級亮，無敵亮，亮得無法讓人無法忽略。

    「還—」

    「老天，五分鐘—你就不能閉上你的嘴五分鐘嗎？」夜翼打斷他，雖然他已經壓低了聲音，但不耐、怒氣還是能夠很好得表達出來「離你上一次問我才不過一分鐘前的事！」

    「可我無聊死了！」閃電俠無辜地喊道「你在裡面可以當個忍者，還可以享有搖滾區的優待，而我卻只能像個石頭一樣，什麼也不能幹！」

    「那麼就去拔草，抓樹幹，或是拿個樹枝玩圈圈叉叉，或自己玩猜拳—隨便哪個，我不在乎，就是別再來煩我了！」

    夜翼切斷通訊，閃電俠發誓他能聽到另一頭惡狠狠關掉的聲音。

    **_拔草？抓樹幹？夜翼沒事幹的時候就這麼玩啊？_** 閃電俠看了看他的四周，有些零星的樹枝、樹葉。嗯—算了，他沒那麼幼稚。

    他打開了手套上的螢幕。這裡有網路嗎？

    「再二十秒。」夜翼說，然後立刻關掉了通訊。

    **_終於！_** 閃電俠起身，快速地扭了扭脖子，從樹木後走了出來，鎖定好他前進的路線，並且將他的眼罩轉換成紅外線功能。

    **_五—四—三—二—一—_** 閃電俠倒數。

    他聽見了玻璃碎掉的聲音，倉庫頓時陷入一片黑暗。當閃電俠衝進倉庫內時，他聽見咒罵聲，看見夜翼從上面跳下，他的目標的手放到槍上，他毫無猶豫地衝上去拿走了槍枝，沒忘記順手帶走夜翼說的陶笛。

    **_感謝你的合作。_** 閃電俠想，收起了陶笛。

    「搞什麼鬼！」黑髮男子大吼。

    雖然夜翼說都交給他，不過鑑於他太慢了，所以閃電俠決定好心得幫他解決。那名男子還沒弄清楚發生什麼事，閃電俠就先給了他一個上鉤拳，並且趕在他重新站起來前，隨手拿了電線，將他綁起來，再敲昏他。

    **_一個倒下。_** 閃電俠拍了拍手。

    一個身影從他眼前飛過，直直地撞到牆上。閃電俠確定他是另一個共犯後，也用電線將他綁好。

    **_兩個倒下，不用謝了。_**

    「你這狗娘養的！」金髮女子喊道。

    金髮女子手中拿著槍，慌亂地向四周開槍，閃電俠閃過了其中一個子彈，夜翼則是後空翻了幾圈，躲在箱子後。

    **_這不太好。_** 槍等於不好。閃電俠先搶走了女子的槍，把它拆解成一個個零件。 ** _這樣好多了。_**

    夜翼利用了這個機會，射出了他的棍子，精準地打在女子的頭上，女子倒下，昏了過去。

    三個都倒下了。

    閃電俠將女子捆好，將她與其他同夥放在一起。

    「你該對女孩溫柔點。」閃電俠說，把陶笛給了夜翼「順帶說一句，漂亮的飛踢。」

    「我會將我的溫柔給不拿槍指著我的人。」夜翼接過陶笛。

    夜翼往後轉，閃電俠跟在他的後面。夜翼在靠近幾個木箱堆疊起來的地方停了下來，他蹲下，伸出手將木板上的門打開。

    他們互看了對方一眼，接著走下去。

    地下室層堆著物品，他們的左側邊是一排排的鐵櫃，每個櫃子上放滿著物品，有花瓶、餐具、手錶、裝飾品等等，另一邊則堆滿了箱子，有一個沒封死的箱子裡放著一包包看起來像是粉末的東西。

    夜翼按下了電燈開關。

    「歡迎來到戰利品收集室。」夜翼說。

    「這些都是他們的戰利品？全部？」閃電俠目瞪口呆地說。

    「我想他們不只是在偷竊，還有交易。」夜翼拿起箱子裡的粉末包。

    「毒品？」

    「嗯。」夜翼放了回去。

    閃電俠拿起櫃子上一個有著柯比簽名的帽子，驚嘆了一下後放回去，他記得這玩意放在網路上可以賣到三十萬。他左右看了看，沒看到史黛西的玩偶。

    閃電俠看了看時間，玩偶是在四個小時前被偷走的，可能還沒來得及歸位，於是他繞過鐵櫃、箱子，轉而向木桌上的雜物。

    他挑開了上面的紙鈔、支票，將推成在一塊的物品分別攤開，但他沒找到玩偶。他沮喪地抹了把臉。

    **_也許不在這裡而已。_** 閃電俠想。

    他摸著下巴，一邊思考，一邊更深入鐵櫃中間的走道，在盡頭的左側方發現了一個房間。

    他轉過頭，想叫上夜翼，但想了一下，他轉了回來，轉開門把。他本來預估會看見什麼驚奇的景象，但事實上當門打開後，什麼也沒發生。

    他走進房間，空間不大，裡面的擺設非常簡潔，牆上只有一幅畫。他在桌子上找到了一個被背後被割得一道長長的裂縫，裡面的棉花也被扯出不少的玩偶。

    **_紅色鈕扣縫上的眼睛，綠色洋裝，棕色的毛髮—對，這是史黛西的朋友。_** 閃電俠對照著照片上的玩偶，欣喜地露出笑容。

    「你發現了什麼？」夜翼靠在門框上。

    閃電俠迅速地將玩偶藏了起來，拿起了桌上另一張紙。

    「我們的—呃，魔笛大盜內心有隻小小鳥？」閃電俠將畫著一隻鳥的塗鴉的紙面向夜翼。

    夜翼哼了一聲，走到書桌旁，翻箱倒櫃地打開抽屜，但裡面都只有不同動物的塗鴉。夜翼蹙緊眉頭。

    「搞不好他們有著做畫家的夢想。」閃電俠提出一個可能性。

    夜翼沒理他，重重地嘆口氣，然後將紙張放回抽屜裡。

    「你藏了什麼？」夜翼面向閃電俠。

    「我什麼也沒藏。」閃電俠快速地說。

    夜翼面無表情，雙手交叉著環抱著胸，眼底一直注視著他，那種眼神讓他非常得不自在，就好像在說“我知道一切，你有兩個選擇：自己招，或者我就讓你見識到什麼是真正的地獄”—這真的不是他的幻想嗎？

    「只是一個玩偶。」閃電俠不甘願地將玩偶拿出來。

    「讓我看看。」

    閃電俠將玩偶遞給了他，同時說了“小心點”。夜翼仔細地檢視玩偶，將玩偶翻轉過來，在看到背面的裂痕時，瞇起眼睛。

    「我知道，很殘忍對吧？」閃電俠陣陣言詞地說。

    「為什麼你要藏著這個玩偶？」夜翼將玩偶還給閃電俠。

    「這是我在這城市第一次跟你合作，我想這是很好的戰利品。」閃電俠說。 _我真是天才。_

    「這是犯罪證物，你不能直接拿走。」

    **_該死，他是對的。_** 閃電俠想。就算他對檢察體系了解不深，他也知道犯罪證物代表的意義。

    **_可史黛西…_** 閃電俠想起那名女孩，安娜一定對她來說很重要，所以即使害怕，她也要獨自一人在黑暗的大街上尋找她的朋友。如果他告訴那女孩他沒辦法履行承諾，會怎麼樣？

     ** _不。_**

    「我要拿走她。」閃電俠堅定地說「已經有這麼多證物了，不差這一個。」

    「為什麼？」夜翼問。

    「因為…」他絞盡腦汁地想要想出個好理由，最後決定放棄，反正他們都解決案件了「好吧好吧，我告訴你事實—」

    「喔，你終於肯說出實情了？」夜翼挑高語調「我好驚訝啊。」

    「你一直都知道我在說謊？」閃電俠驚恐地喊道。

    「沒人像你說謊的能力這麼爛，我甚至不需要用蝙蝠那套審問技巧。我一開始就知道你沒說出事實。」夜翼說。

    一開始？他到底是為了什麼而憋了這麼久？

    「說吧，也許我不會太為難你。」夜翼說。

    「事實是—」閃電俠開口「我在巡邏時遇到了一個小女孩，她弄丟了這個玩偶，她告訴我安娜—也就是這個—在她的房間被一隻黑貓叼走了，我答應她找到她的朋友。剩下的你都知道了。」

    「她的房間…」夜翼喃喃道，隨即用正常的音量說「是一開始我們到的那間房屋。」

    「對。」

    夜翼陷入了沉默，像是在沉思。

    「不管你怎麼說，我就是要拿走這個玩偶，沒了玩偶也不會影響太大，而那女孩需要安娜。」閃電俠強硬地說。

    夜翼看著他，閃電俠無法從那個沒有任何表情的臉上讀出他的情緒，更無法得知他在想什麼，但那也無所謂，他給了一個女孩承諾，他就會履行它。

    「如果這代表我要跟你打一架，我會越過你的身體前進的。」這只是比喻，代表他的決心，他不是真的要跟夜翼打。

    夜翼鬆開了他抱著胸的手，閃電俠的右腳向後跨了一點。

    「我們走吧。」夜翼靜靜地說。

    夜翼竟然沒有反對，閃電俠睜大了眼。

    「我在十分鐘前通知了警方，他們再五分鐘就會抵達這裡。」夜翼說。

    閃電俠跟在夜翼後面步出房間，走上樓。

    「我們不跟警方打聲招呼嗎？」閃電俠看著還昏迷在地上的那三名罪犯「也許他們會想要知道我們怎麼逮到他們的。」

    「然後跟他們大戰十回合，結果狼狽地逃走，再讓可愛的媒體獲得明天的免費—“面具男攻擊警察”—頭條？不，謝了。」夜翼諷刺地說。

     「但是—」閃電俠還想多說，但看見夜翼臉上的表情，他立刻把話吞回肚子裡。

    他想要問為什麼他們要跟警察打一架，想了想還是算了，這個城市充斥著不合反常的地方，這也只是其中一個而已。

    「那麼…在那跟你碰面？」閃電俠問，這次他學乖了，沒有直接抓著夜翼就跑。

    夜翼看了他一眼，閃電俠聽見他啐嘴。

    「就這麼一次。」夜翼不情願地說。

    「你同意讓我戴你過去？」為了確認他沒聽錯，閃電俠又問了一次。

    「就這麼一次。」

    **_一件又不尋常的事—但我可以接受。_** 閃電俠忍不住微笑。

 

 

 

 

 

 

    「她看起來怎麼樣？」閃電俠滿意地舉起已經縫好的玩偶。

    「很玩偶。」夜翼說。

    「很好。」閃電俠喜孜孜地說，他看向史黛西住的房屋，沒有燈光「她可能睡了。」

    「那麼把它放在床頭，明早她就會看見了。」

    「好主意，我可以再留個字條給她。」閃電俠準備從牆壁跑上二樓，見夜翼沒有行動「你不來？」

    「不了，我在這裡就好。」

    「為什麼？你也是她朋友的救命恩人耶，她肯定會想見你的。」

    「她睡了。」

    「也許沒有。來吧，夜翼，別這麼像個獨居蝙蝠一樣陰陽怪氣的，只有大腳怪才會獨來獨往。我們只要把安娜還給她就行了。」

    夜翼什麼也沒說，默默地伸出手，往二樓的方向射出溝爪。閃電俠則用跑得進去二樓。

    房裡很暗，但仍可以透過月光看見史黛西在床上熟睡著。閃電俠繞過床腳，來到床頭，輕輕地將玩偶放到了史黛西的身旁。

    夜翼此時也進到了房間，但他沒有靠近床，只是坐在窗戶上。

    「走了。」夜翼細聲說。

    「等我一下，我想寫個字條給她。」閃電俠在房內尋找紙跟筆。

    「你會吵醒她。」

    「不，我才不會。」

    史黛西發出細小的聲音。 ** _喔喔，該死，我這蠢蛋！_** 閃電俠驚恐地望向史黛西。 ** _別醒來，別醒來。_**

    事與願違，史黛西迷迷茫茫地睜開了眼睛。

    「嗨，史黛西，是我，閃電俠，還記得嗎？那個答應你要幫你找到你朋友的好人。」閃電俠搶在史黛西尖叫前說道。

    史黛西看著他。

    「你找到安娜了嗎？」史黛西問。

    「我找到了她。」閃電俠笑著指了指在史黛西一旁的玩偶「我說我會守信用的。沒有我找不到的東西。」

    「你找到她了！」史黛西開心地喊道，抱起了安娜。

    「我就說我很會找東西嘛，我可是找東西比賽的冠軍保持人。」閃電俠微笑，看到孩子的笑容，比什麼都值得。

    史黛西抱緊安娜。

    「謝謝。」她說。

    「不用客氣，孩子，閃電俠任何時候都為你服務。」閃電俠說。

    「那…」史黛西猶豫地抬頭「你能幫我再找一樣東西嗎？」

    「當然可以。你想要找什麼？另一個朋友？朋友的朋友？」

    「是…我的爹地…」史黛西低下頭「媽咪說爹地去旅行了，要過好久才能回來，可是我想我們一起過聖誕節…」

    「你的爹地…就是給了你安娜的人，對嗎？」

    史黛西點頭。

    「他好久沒回家了，我想念他…」史黛西說著說著，忽然哭了起來「他是不是不要我們了？」

    「怎麼會？」閃電俠慌張地否認。

    「那為什麼他都不回來，也不寄信給我們？」

    「呃…」閃電俠看向夜翼，用眼神發出了求救訊號。

    夜翼嘆出一口氣，離開了窗邊。

    「他沒有不要你們。」夜翼說，聲音沉靜，又沉穩。

    史黛西一看到夜翼就抓著閃電俠的手，還跳下了床，躲到閃電俠身後。

    「沒事的，史黛西，這是夜翼，我的…呃，朋友。」閃電俠說。

    夜翼來到了閃電俠面前，彎下腰，好讓他的視線能夠跟史黛西的一致，他直直地凝視史黛西。

    「你的媽咪是對的，」夜翼柔和地說「爹地去了很遠的地方，要回來需要一些時間，但他是愛妳們的，他也希望能夠待在妳們身邊，只是他有一些事情需要處理，當他處裡完了，他就會回來。」

    「你是爹地的朋友嗎？」史黛西問。

    在短暫的停頓後，夜翼回答她。

    「是的，我是。」

    「他會回來，對不對？你保證？」史黛西問。

    「我保證。」夜翼溫和地說，伸出了他的右手，用他的小指勾住了史黛西的小指「如果我說謊，我就讓—嗯，蝙蝠吃了我。他做見證人」他指著閃電俠。

    「好。」史黛西發出哽咽的笑聲。

    夜翼幫史黛西擦掉眼淚，對她勾出了一個淺淺的微笑。史黛西忽然抱住了夜翼，後者輕輕地將手放在史黛西的背上。

    「他會回來的，我保證。」夜翼輕聲說。

    史黛西細聲細語地說了什麼，夜翼只是靜靜地聽，偶爾在她的耳朵旁喃喃著安慰的話語。夜翼的動作輕柔，聲音如同大海般，寂靜而柔和。

    閃電俠感覺自己像是被某種衝擊打上，那是一個他從沒看過的夜翼。要不是閃電俠捏了自己覺得會痛，他會以為他在作夢。

    通常他看到的夜翼是一個不大喜歡笑，總是冷靜地解決一切，公事公辦的人。別誤會他，夜翼是個好人，他很確定那點，但他總是覺得夜翼很冷，不是陰暗，是冰冷，夜翼的性格之中有一種說不清的冷硬。

    對閃電俠來說，那包含了冷酷，一種漠然，就像是夜翼會為了解決案件，而利用他人的恐懼，他也許沒製造，但他不會阻止，放任它漫延。

    就像蝙蝠俠。閃電俠從沒贊同過蝙蝠俠的作風。

    然而，在這一刻，他總覺得好像窺視到了夜翼某個不為人知的那一面，像是他在某天成長後，忽然意識到父母當他還是孩童時不曾在乎的另一面。

    他真的了解夜翼嗎？

    他們在史黛西睡去後才離開，閃電俠將夜翼送到了市中心，因為夜翼拒絕讓閃電俠知道他住哪裡。夜翼依然不相信他，但他這次沒有不滿。

    他在一個大廈上鬆開夜翼。

    「所以…剛才那是什麼？史黛西的爸爸怎麼了？」閃電俠問出他心中的疑問。

    夜翼看了他一眼。正當閃電俠以為他不會回答時，夜翼出聲。

    「馬羅‧史提。他是魔笛大盜的其中一員，在兩天前向警方自首。」夜翼平靜地說「我見過他…是我勸他自首的。他還有良知。」

    **_難怪他看見史黛西的房子時愣住了。_** 閃電俠想。這解釋了很多事情。

    「史黛西的爸爸要做幾年的牢？」閃電俠問。

    「不確定，檢察官那邊…我不確定他提供的訊息對起訴有多少幫助，我也不確定他願意供出多少。但是—」夜翼說「我會確保他得到合理的審判。」

    「你能做到那點？」

    「不能。」夜翼誠實地說「但這不代表我不會嘗試。」

    **_說得好。_** 閃電俠在心底贊同他。

    「那麼，這一切都結束了？」閃電俠問「不會再有人被動物拿走了重要的東西。」

    夜翼沒有立即回答他，他抿著嘴，看起來有些猶豫，彷彿在掙扎。

    「是的，結束了。」夜翼說。

    出奇的是，這次他能感覺出來夜翼在說謊，但閃電俠沒追問，他知道夜翼不會回答他。

    過了一會，換夜翼開口問。

    「為什麼你不直接告訴我你是在找玩偶？」夜翼用一種平淡、毫無起伏的聲調問道。

    「呃…我想你可能會生氣？你一直都很討厭我進到你的城市，除非發生了世界末日等級的大事。」

    夜翼安靜下來，若有所思地看著沃利，但卻始終沒有出聲。

    「我不會生氣。」夜翼緩慢而小心翼翼地說道，就好像他深怕被誤解似的。

    閃電俠吃驚地睜大眼睛。據他了解，夜翼應該不怎麼會在乎他的感受，他仔細地審查了夜翼，試圖要找出什麼—嗯，好吧，他看不出不對勁。

    夜翼沒有解釋，他走向屋頂的邊緣，眺望著底下的景色。

    算了，今晚發生夠多詭異的夜翼事跡，他怎麼想也想不透，不管夜翼心理狀態發生了什麼，他都決定讓他們之間的關係改變—更靠近一點。朋友？

    不，沒那麼親近。但管他的，他挺喜歡這樣。

    他接近夜翼，站在一旁。即便不晚了，底下的燈火仍然通明，招牌、大螢幕上的光發散著，人群人來人往，腳步快慢不一，不同車款、顏色的車子在馬路上像帶著光源的流水般流動。

    這是個熱鬧的城市。

    「…你沒我想像的那麼…毫無優點。」夜翼的聲音卻不帶他慣有的諷刺。

    「謝了。」閃電俠咧嘴一笑，決定把這當作讚美「你也沒我想像的那麼死板，我以為我需要跟你打一架才能拿回玩偶。」

    「我想過。」夜翼坦承。

    「那為什麼你沒阻止我拿走玩偶？」閃電俠問。

    「就像你說的，這不會影響太大，他們還是得進監獄，監察官不會因為失去一個玩偶而無法起訴。」夜翼說道，然後輕蔑地笑了「要是一個玩偶能夠改變整個司法制度，我就輕鬆多了。」

    閃電俠聽出夜翼的暗示，這個城市看起來那樣繁華，也許有些怪異，但她不像是哥譚那樣陰沉、詭譎，為什麼夜翼要這麼說？

    「那女孩需要那個玩偶。」夜翼喃喃道。

    「拯救一個女孩的信仰，對吧？」閃電俠微笑。

    「是啊。」

    他們安靜地看著夜景一會。

    「我不是因為不相信你而對你隱瞞。」夜翼遲疑地說。

    「哼？」

    「你認為我是因為不相信你，所以才沒告訴你事實。」夜翼說「我是—我…相信你，你是個好人，閃電俠，但你不了解這個城市。」

    「為什麼你要告訴我這個？」閃電俠呆愣了一秒後問道。

    「你似乎很在意別人不相信你。」

    是的，他在乎，他一直都希望被人相信，需要別人相信他。閃電俠心中升起了某種暖意，讓他想跟這位英雄多聊一些。

    「嘿，想要吃披薩嗎？雖然最棒的那間店現在關了，但我知道另一家也不錯的店。」閃電俠送出邀請，試試這次的運氣如何。

    夜翼搖頭。

    「我有其他的事要忙。」夜翼說。

    **_沒中。_** 閃電俠惋嘆地想。

    「下次吧。」夜翼說。

    閃電俠愣愣地看著夜翼。他剛才是不是說了“下次”？

    「下次再見了，閃電俠。」夜翼說，在他離開前，他又補充道「你知道，這才是最剛好的道別速度。」

    夜翼露出了微笑，然後跳下了大廈。

    「再見。」閃電俠說。

    下次。他希望下一次的再見會早些。


End file.
